July 15, 2011
by CrazyMaryT
Summary: Peter Boyd turns 61. Reflective fluffiness.


_This is a belated birthday gift for **angelvk** over at LJ. I really tried to do a PP fic but I just couldn't find the story. I hope this will suffice. _

_Thanks to **mightyoneslover** for all your help. It's been invaulable. _

_I own nothing, just having fun _

_You could say there's spoilers from the entire series._

July 15, 2011

Today it's my birthday. 61st. You would think after all I've been through that would upset me. It hasn't. Yes I know I'm surprised by that myself.

I'm on my way home from having drinks with Spence and Eve. It's been a few months since that bloody nightmare with Nicholson. Spence is back with this the Serious Crime Unit and Eve's ensconced in her body farm. I know probably not the best phrase to use but this is Eve we are talking about.

The three of us met for birthday drinks. To catch up. Spence seems to be happier this time around. I'm glad for that. We haven't discussed it but there was some dealing done to get him in the clear. There was no way in hell I was letting the Met take him down. I'd given in to their _retirement _shit but on my terms. I'm not happy about the blackmail I used regarding Nicholson and Sarah but it was for Spence.

Again Eve being Eve has been doing well. It was nice to see her so animated once we got to the subject of her new career path. It's good to see both of them doing well. I rode them hard but they were part of my team. I want the best for them. Even with us no longer working together . . . My God I've turned in to Grace.

Grace. Yes I'm smiling. Why wouldn't I be? I'm on my way home to her. We live together now. It's not always easy but then things between us never are. It's a challenge and neither one of us are likely to back down from a challenge.

Although Grace has been my partner since Luke's death (I would never have made it through that without her) we've only lived together for little over two months. Since leaving CCU I had wanted to ask her about living together. We were spending all of our free time together anyway so why not just inhabit the same house? Both of us owned a home. I really didn't care which place we lived in. At the time I wasn't sure about staying at my place. Sarah's body had been found there, Luke had grown apart from me there, my relationship with Mary had gone to hell. There were also some really good memories foremost being my bed was the first place I ever made love with Grace.

I was still thinking on it when one night we were at her place. I was in the kitchen doing the washing up when there was a knock on the door. It was around half nine. Naturally I was a little bit anxious. It was dark and I'm a copper. I'm always going to be cautious. Grace rolled her eyes at me when I came out of the kitchen holding a knife.

"It's just Aiden." She said to me.

Aiden is her youngest. He was at the door with his three children, Laura, David and Gracie. His wife had left him _again._ Grace would never bad mouth the woman (one more thing about her I love as we all know I'd have no trouble letting the mother of Grace's grandchildren know what a bitch I think she is). After the children were put to bed we sat and listened as Aiden told Grace of his latest problem. He's a good kid but his life is always a bit of a wreck. Witch had taken their savings and now he didn't know have a place to stay with the kids as he didn't have money for the rent, he was going to have his car repossessed, etc. I could tell this wasn't the first time Grace had heard this story. God how I wish I'd been given a chance for this situation. My house has more than enough room for four people so I was going to suggest that he could stay there for the time being. Then Grace said this.

"I think you should stay here with the children. Boyd and I have been talking about our living arrangements (we hadn't but as is the norm Grace never fails to surprise me). This has just helped us decide where we were going to stay."

I went back to the kitchen to give them some space to talk more about what would happen next. After about a half hour the light was turned off in the living room and Grace joined me. She came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Peter I hope you didn't mind that." She'd said against my neck. "Aiden always seems to have something . . ."

She'd been tired. I knew this wasn't the first time she had to get him out of a jam. I turned in her arms to face her.

"I don't mind at all. There are a few ghosts at my place that you might help me lay to rest." I'd told her. She didn't say anything. Glad _I'm _still able to surprise her.

That was the last night we spent at Grace's house. The next morning we took what she thought she'd need over to our house and over the next couple months Grace just goes and gets whatever she needs. Every time I see the boy he keeps thanking me for taking care of his mum. What he doesn't realize is how much it's her taking care of me.

I can't help but think of last year's birthday. 60, a milestone yes but not for the year. That was what I call the summer of C. I guess I should say I didn't really think anything of that birthday. Grace was in hospital and being 60 never even crossed my mind. I could have cared less about it. That was when I really got to know Grace's children. Aiden and his older sister Caroline.

Caroline's never been my biggest fan. Summer of C did nothing to endear her to me. I came in one time to find the three of them arguing. I couldn't believe it. Grace was ill for Christ's sake! She needed all her strength to focus on getting well. Not have petty rows.

"You two out!" I'd yelled. Neither moved looking to their mother for some type of guidance. "Now!"

I hadn't felt that kind of anger since learning of Jackie's betrayal. Since I'd thought Linda had taken Grace from me.

"Peter." She had said quietly. When Grace says my name this way one of two things happens. This time it was the second thing. I calmed instantly.

She told them both to go. That it would be alright. After that Caroline never seemed to be there when I was. I can't say I was too upset that we didn't get the chance to bond. I know there's some animosity in that relationship. I don't know all of it. Some of it has to do with their father's departure. It must have been ugly, very ugly. When Grace and I were first working together and I mentioned something about the kids having Foley for a last name she got very irate.

"The bastard left them for me to raise so we don't need any reminders." She said with a vehemence rarely shown.

This never sat well with Caroline Grace told me. Causing a rift between the two. I could tell how much it hurt her. It also explained how she understood so much of my relationship with Luke.

So that summer I got to know Grace's family, become a part of it. Much to Caroline's dismay I might add. It didn't matter to me. All I cared about was Grace's feelings.

I took leave for those summer months. The unit put on hold. Kat was reassigned. I tried stopping it but had no luck. Spence wanted to return. Maureen Smith was not happy about that turn of events. I like to say this is when Maureen and those other crackpots started plotting my demise. For once Grace didn't think I was being paranoid when I mentioned this to her after Sarah's appointment. Not with all that had happened.

That time was also significant (not just for my 60th year and Grace's illness) but it was when I realised, well both of us really, that we didn't want to be apart. It may sound sappy, clichéd, etc but when I spent almost all my free time with my partner, watching her in hospital then home struggling with recovery and chemo I knew I never wanted to leave her side. I asked her if she wanted to get married. I didn't really propose just wanted to see if she wanted me to make it legal. Grace said we didn't need marriage. Being married didn't really work for me so I was happy to leave things as they were.

She did want us to some things legal. This was after her operation. When her recovery was the hardest, when she was her weakest. I found her one evening on the floor of our bathroom. I'd gone out to get some groceries. She'd been overcome with nausea. I was livid with myself for having left her alone. Through tears and scratchy voice she'd told me to grow up and handle it (lucky for me this had become something of a joke between us). I sunk down to the floor taking hold of her. I can't explain what exactly happened but I just started sobbing. Here I was supposed to be comforting her and she once again was the strong one. Seeing her almost completely broken, well, it had finally gotten to me. At that very moment I was convinced she was going to leave me. We held each other for over an hour both promising the other that we weren't going anywhere. She finally rose pulling me with her. It was time for one of her many medications. I followed her somberly to the kitchen. I love her so much.

"Peter," she'd said taking my hand, "I'm not planning on . . . but I think we do need to make some arrangements."

I'd went to speak, confusion clearly evident on my face.

"Just hear me out. We need to make some provisions if and I mean if something happens again. To either one of us. I don't have to be married but if something happens to you I want it known I'm your partner. If I should end up in ICU I don't want you kicked out because you are not family."

What she had said made sense to me. I went and took care of everything. She told her kids about our new plans. Aiden didn't have a problem but for Caroline this was just another entry for her "why she doesn't like Peter Boyd" list.

So I'm on my way home to the woman I love. You may wonder why we didn't go out from my birthday. Grace had a paper to work on (like me she can never stop working) and I wanted to spend a few hours with adults, for tomorrow will be a day with the kiddies. Not that I mind. Really I don't. I'm so fortunate that Grace is happy to share all aspects of her life with me. I've found I've really enjoyed playing "Grandpa". And it hasn't hurt the Gracie (like her namesake) has me wrapped around her little finger. The 4 year old is such a pleasure to be with. I don't even mind how she's coming between her Grandmother and me. Every time the children stay here the little girl ends up sleeping with us. Grace says she's going to put a stop to it but I'm not pushing it. If Gracie wants my protection from the monsters under her bed I'll happily provide it.

The cab pulls up outside our house. There's a light on in our bedroom. I can't stop the smile at the thought she waited up for me. I sometimes wonder if I deserve to be this happy. Then I say to myself fuck it. I do deserve it and having Grace be a part of it is something I never would have thought possible.

"Grace!" I call after locking the front door behind me. "I'll be up in a second."

There's no answer so I head into the kitchen. I get a glass of water looking over the objects on the counter. Gracie wants to make a birthday cake for me. Grace relented reminding me several times our pristine kitchen would look like a storm raged through it. I told her all I wanted for my birthday was for Gracie to be happy.

I make sure everything's locked up before heading upstairs. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's activities but for now all I want is to get a good night's sleep next to Grace. I could never tell her (if I did I would never hear the end of it) but she really has brought me peace of mind. Sometimes I can't believe it's taken me so long to get to this point. My colleague, my contemporary, my best friend, my lover. Grace Foley is all that.

I change for bed, cleaning my teeth and finally make my final journey for the night to our bedroom.

"Spence and Eve said hello. Spence actually has a girlfriend. Can you believe . . ." I stop suddenly.

Grace is lying on our bed in my robe with nothing else on. She's smiling wickedly and there's a twinkle in her eye.

"Peter come open your present."

And that first thing that happens to me at that tone begins. My shorts feel tighter and be it 16 or 61 I can't wait to make love to my lady. As I lie down, taking her in my arms she whispers in my ear, "It looks you will get your birthday wish. You get to make Gracie very happy."


End file.
